Make you smile
by ThePhoenixFlash
Summary: Brittany doesn't want Artie, she wants Santana, needs Santana, but Santana is the most enigmatic person to walk the Earth, making it difficult for her to let Brittany into her life... Old school Brittana, TRIGGER WARNING
1. Owner of the corridor

_**Okay, so I started a fanfic ages ago but then things in my life got bad, so I suppose this is me trying to have a second shot at a first fanfic, it's a bit slow to start off with, I know but please give it a little time to get going... Phoenix xx**_

She walked down the corridor, chin up and a fake smirk plastered to her face. Sauntering along, she owned the place, there was no doubt about it.

Oomph, what was that doofus doing walking into her? Does he not know who she is? She is Santana Lopez, and he should get the fuck out of her way or else she would get the football jocks to totally obliterate him... and to put it nicely he most definitely wouldn't be showing his face at Mckinley ever again.

That was the thing about being Head Cheerleader with virtually perfect grades, she had complete control and respect from everyone, the majority of girls in the school feared her and wouldn't dare start a fight with her, all the nerds respected her for the fact she wasn't just the typical dumb cheerleader, and the male species at McKinley, well, they were totally infatuated with her, I mean who wouldn't be?

But I saw past this facade, sure she was beautiful, intelligent, charming, funny, gorgeous, perfect, flawless, elegant, sexy hmmmmmm, but there were so many more layers to her that I was aware of, and she just wouldn't let anyone in, she struggled on, everyone thinking she was the most heartless girl in the school, but boy were they wrong.

So anyway, he walked into her, and maybe the football team wouldn't obliterate him, turns out he was one of them, and rather than glaring and hissing at him, when she got turned a full ninety degrees by the force, she stopped and smiled at him, batting her eyelashes at him, and my stomach turned at the thought of her with the ferret headed boy, sure I had Artie, but that by no means meant that she was allowed to be with anyone else, and it by no means meant that I didn't think about how hot we would be together... that's allowed right, it was only in my head, not like I would act on it.

But I saw her wink at him as she walked away, walked away to meet me, and my heart lifted, even though she'd clearly just been flirting with Puckerman she was still coming to meet me, of course I knew it was just a friendly thing to do, but at least she hadn't walked away with him, I mean he was in her chemistry class, and she still chose to come and get me and walk me to my math class, so I had hope, our pinkies linked and I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was keeping inside, she gave me a dazzling smile, nothing like the sly smirks she handed out to the rest of the population, this was saved especially for me and I adored that.

After being sat in math for twenty minutes, I felt my cell vibrate in my bra, so I carefully slipped it out, I knew it wasn't that big a deal, had already decided we were all going to flunk so we pretty much got left to our own devices but we did have the occasional proper lesson and today happened to be one of those days, so I didn't want to push my luck considering proper learning was a rarity, I mainly relied on San's tutoring to pass math.

**Heya B, so bored in chemistry, Noah keeps flirting with me, wish you were here to save my ass and make me smile.. San xxx**

God she made me smile, I must have looked like the biggest freaking idiot in the whole class, sitting there apparently grinning about maths, I took a quick glance around the room, seemed to be very enthusiastically trying to explain quadratics to a class full of gormless idiots, in a way I sorta felt sorry for her, she'd got given the most stupid class to teach, oh well, at least summer was only a few weeks away, sure finals would be here soon, but that meant I had the whole of summer to spend with San, and summer meant swimming and swimming meant bikinis.

I suppose I better reply...

**S'alright San, we'll be in cheer soon, and then glee straight after, so you'll be able to smile as much as you like then... B xxx**

At this I put my cell back away, I really ought to try and pass this class or else I was gonna be in a heck of a lot of trouble, I mean I'm at the end of sophomore year, and if I don't pass all the basic classes then there'll be no junior cheer for me. That's a heck of a lot of time when I won't see Santana, and not just see San, but see her all hot and sweaty and flushed, flying through the air with perfect fluidity.

_Brrrriiiiiiiiiiiing_

Crap, I missed the whole of that lesson thinking about San, what the hell am I gonna do... At least she's coming to my house after glee, she always does on Thursday's and well most other days too really, so I'll just ask her to teach it me. I swiftly gather my things and throw them into my backpack, joining the bustle of people trying to escape the lesson, like a gazelle trying to escape from a predatory tiger, I walk through the doorway and a hand grabs my arm, pulling me to the left, maybe more aggressively than necessary, I'm being pulled into a kiss, it's Artie, just as my lips reach his, I see Santana across the hallway, she looks crushed, and turns away quickly, hurrying off to get lunch.

God, why's he still kissing me? Can he not tell I'm really not into this, it's all sloppy and rough, I bet kissing San wouldn't be like this.  
San, he made me upset San.  
I pull away quickly, and he looks at me with a confused look but then smiles, and we head to lunch.

I don't know why I'm with him, I long for Santana, but Santana's straight, and, well, I don't know what I am, but regardless, I can't have her, she's my best friend, it just wouldn't work.  
I suppose Artie's a nice guy at least, and he wants to be with me, he treats me well, things could be worse, I just wish things were different.

We walk into the canteen, "you coming sitting with me babe?" Is he for real? I'm a cheerleader, I'm not gonna sit with his computer nerd friends, there's a seat next to San waiting for me.  
"Errm, not today, we've got a really important cheer routine coming up that we need to discuss, and I might be asked to choreograph"  
"My girl, the choreographer, eh? Alright see you later then"  
I leaned down to give him a quick peck, then skip over to San, wiping his kiss off with my arm as soon as he turns his back, I'm sure I see her smirk at this, but I was probably just imagining it, why would San care whether I keep Artie's kiss or not?

The rest of the day drags, cheer isn't an important routine at all, in fact Coach Sylvester has us running laps for nearly the full time, telling us we're never gonna amount to anything unless we're capable of running for a full hour without breaking a sweat, and glee, well I normally love glee, but it's no fun when the assignment's love songs, so I have to sit and listen to Rachel Berry belt out her usual musical themed songs and then Artie try and serenade me with a dreadfully cheesy number, Rick Astley's 'Never Gonna give You Up', I can see everyone looking at us, like we're puppies, "awwww"s filling the room, and I can't help but feel sick to my stomach, cringing internally.

The only reason I'm excited for this assignment is to hear Santana's voice on a solo, but her performance isn't until next Thursday and mine the Thursday after, so there's really not much point in me being here.

I sat next to Santana in glee as I always do regardless of being with Artie, this earned me a few funny looks, especially from the likes of Finn and Artie, as soon as the bell went, I grabbed hold of Santana's pinkie,slung my backpack onto my shoulder and made as quick an escape as possible, trying to get to my locker and then to San's car before Artie could talk to me.  
I know it's bad to not want to speak to my boyfriend, but I really didn't, he'd embarrassed me with that song, and it sorta made me realise how different we are, the sooner we get home the better really.

San happily complied to this, but the more time we had together, the better, more time to just relax and be ourselves.

_**So that's the first chapter, the second's already mapped out in my head, it's just getting it written, review of you like, not gonna force it, and feel free to PM me, even it's for something that you think is ridiculous or for advice x**_


	2. Eye contact can be a deadly thing

_**So here's chapter two, I'm trying to update at least once a week, I don't own glee blah blah blah, all the usual crap... enjoy**_

San stopped at my locker, and spun the dial absent-mindedly to open it for me, she knew I had trouble with the damn thing and often ended up helping me, turned out she'd already been to her locker before glee, which was fortunate for me, I just wanted the hell away from here. I threw a few books in my locker, before grabbing the ones I needed for homework, and then quickly slammed it shut before turning to San.

She grinned at me as I grabbed her outstretched hand, and clutching at each other we ran through the hallway to the parking lot, we must have looked like children sprinting onto a playground by the way we ran. We soon reached Santana's car, we usually took it in turns driving unless we had specifically arranged otherwise, and San nearly always drove on Thursday's so she could get home easily after spending the evening with me.

San's car was her pride and joy, it was a 1969 chevrolet camaro z28, it was bright red with two white racer stripes going down it, the dealer she bought her's from had also had one in blue that she'd tried to convince me to get, but I'd decided I wanted something sturdier and had chosen to wait until I found just the right car.

So anyway, San opened my door for me, before sliding across the bonnet coolly and jumping into the driver's seat, she insisted on doing this manoeuvre at least once a fortnight to prove that she could, as when she'd first bought the car she'd tried and failed, resulting on her falling off the car and me laying on the floor clutching my stomach with tears streaming from my eyes, having never seen something so hilarious in all my life.

God she scowled at me for that.

She wasn't scowling at me now though, she was looking at me in a more innocent way than you would have ever though possible for the Latina, we sat staring into each other's eyes for what I counted as a full 37 seconds, which may not sound that long, but I can assure you it is, yet it wasn't awkward, quite the contrary really, it was comfortable.

All of a sudden San sort of realised what she was doing, coming out of her daze, shaking her head slightly and starting up the ignition, before silently driving us home.

It was weird.

She didn't look at me once all the way home, not even at the stop signs, and when she pulled into my driveway, she stopped the car and just sat there gazing into space for what felt like eternity. What the hell had made her act like this? All we'd done was look at each other for a few seconds, it's nothing out of the ordinary, why was she acting so goddamn peculiar.

"San?...  
San? What's up"

"Huh? Oh nothing B, everything's fine, you got your stuff? S'pose we should go in and get started on your homework if you want to have time to watch a film"

It was ritual to watch a film, part of our Thursday night tradition, we'd get home, say hello to my mom, grab a few juice boxes to tide us over, and then head to my room where Santana would help me with my homework, explaining it to me step by step, we'd get called down for dinner and then we'd head back up to my room to watch a film before San had to go home.

Nothing was different about tonight, San basically tutored me free of charge, we ate a chicken caesar salad with my mum and my little brother, Jay, and then we went back up to my room. I lay straight down on my bed, trusting San to sort the movie out for me.

"You want the Lion King or Lady and the Tramp?"  
"Lady and the Tramp, the Lion King makes me cry sometimes and I'm not in the mood"  
"Okay I'll put it on now, you mind if I read whilst it's on?"  
"You'll still cuddle me right?..."  
"Of course"  
"Then sure"

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that was part of the routine, we always cuddled when the film was on as well.  
San withdrew a book from her backpack, this was one of those hidden layers to her that she didn't let many people into, from what I knew me and Quinn were the only people to have seen the full extent of her bookshelf, and boy was there a lot of books, mostly really intellectual titles too, Santana may have seemed like the coolest kid in school, but inside there was a secret nerd gasping to escape, and if she wanted to keep this façade up all the way through high school, then fine, I just hope that she'll show her true colours when college comes around.

I'd tilted the pillows ready so that we would be slightly sat up and San came and positioned herself on the bed next to me, I'd not lay down yet and she put her arm across my pillow so that when I did lie down, I lay on her arm. She then used this as a mechanism to get us closer to one another, levering me in so that we had no space between us at all, she did this all with her right arm, whilst holding her book open with her left, she must have really struggled with that book, holding it and turning the pages all with one outstretched arm, meanwhile the other was aimlessly tracing patterns on my arm.

As the trailers ended I moved to resettle myself, laying my head on Santana's chest because I knew it wouldn't be an issue, I wouldn't obstruct her vision, she wasn't watching the movie.

As I slightly wiggled my head to find the most comfortable position, with optimum viewing, I felt Santana freeze beneath me just for a few seconds, going totally tense, before her muscles released and she relaxed again.  
What was that about?  
I lay watching one of Walt Disney's greatest love stories, Santana reading her book, her chest rising and falling, heart beating in a very consistent manner, so I knew she was content.

As it got to the end of the movie and the credits were rolling I sat up and stretched, yawning loudly, my sudden movement must have startled Santana, as she jumped and sat, her eyes wide.

"What time is it, how long have I been here? What's going on?"  
"Calm down San, it's 8.30 and the movie just finished so I'm just turning it off"  
"Oh, okay sorry, I kinda fell asleep for a bit"  
"Awww, it's fine, don't worry, nothing wrong with that", how much cuter could she get, falling asleep in the late afternoon, I didn't even notice, don't know whether that's good or bad, "d'ya want a drink or something to eat?"  
"Huh, urm no thanks, I should probably go soon, papi's gonna be home from work soon and I've not seen him for a few days", San's dad was a surgeon, and a good one at that, he worked all kinds of mad hours, and that sometimes left him unable to see his daughter for sometimes days at a time.

San sat up and turned to face me, I'd already sat myself centrally in the bed with my legs crossed so that I could see her, she mirrored my position and then interlocked her fingers, raising her hands above her head to stretch, I knew this meant Santana was going to get up very shortly to leave, and as much as I knew why Santana had to go and knew I'd see her again tomorrow, I couldn't help but feel a little lost at the thought of her not being here with me.

"Hmmmm", Santana was just finishing her stretch when she let out that sound, she knew that I knew she was about to go, but she didn't get up straight away like I expected...

Her eyes caught mine, in the exact same way they had earlier, and I decided I was gonna hold her gaze for as long as she'd let me.  
She stared into my eyes intently, I was getting lost in her coffee coloured eyes as well, the outside world was still there but only in the distance.

Her eyes started flickering from my eyes to my lips, she was starting to lean in and my heart sped up even though I knew it should have no reason to, I started to lean in too, I could feel her presence and my eyes drifted shut, I knew she was close, very close, but there was a sudden shift in weight on my bed, leaving me to fall backwards with my eyes still shut.

I sat up and opened my eyes, Santana was stood, wide-eyed, a foot from my bed, looking terrified.  
"Shit!" she whispered at herself, in a way that was only just audible.

"Errrm yeah, I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow morning, I'll drive again tomorrow, see you", she squeaked as she walked to my bedroom door"  
"San!"  
"San wait!" I had followed her quickly, trying to catch up to her, I didn't want to leave things like this.  
We were on my driveway now and she hurried to her car, quickly jumping in and starting the ignition, I got a small, weak smile from her, before she backed off my driveway and left.

_**Thanks for reading, if you want to review please do, if not that's cool, constructive criticism is openly accepted, and I'll try to update as soon as I can... Phoenix **_


	3. Balcony climber

**I'm so sorry that I disappeared for a while, I've had exams all the time with school, and I've been struggling a lot with depression, so I lost motivation... no excuses though and I'm ginna try get back on track, this chapter's only short but I'm gonna try and get the next one done real soon...**

I didn't know what to do with myself, I'd tried calling San, texting her, skype, facebook, twitter, every possible method of contact that you could think of, I knew I was probably bugging her but I needed to know what was going on.

I'd replayed the moment over and over again in my mind, and as much as I knew this shouldn't be the case, I knew that I'd wanted to kiss her, it had been perfectly clear in my actions, I'd leaned in for God's sake, my eyes had closed before her's, well if her's had, obviously I didn't see because my eyes were shut.

It's not like she would have been guilty about the fact I had a boyfriend, that had never stopped her doing more than just kiss the jocks when she knew they had girlfriends, so why would this be any different, it's not like she'd stopped because she was friends with Artie, because she wasn't, she hated his guts.

I was finding it so hard, I was confused, majorly so, I didn't know what to do.

By this point it was about 9.20pm so, realising it wasn't too late, I decided on having a shower, all my best ideas come in the shower so it was the place to be, I undressed, turned on the water and stepped beneath the flow.  
I stood there for fifteen painfully long minutes before realising that tonight the shower wasn't going to be my saviour.

I blew my hair dry before straightening it, and then threw on some leggings.  
I'd worked out what I was going to do.  
At last.

I opened my closet, grabbed the first sweater that came to my hand and pulled it over the plain white shirt I'd put on, it was large and warm, and had a familiar smell to it, it brought me comfort, and that was the main thing I needed at the moment so it was perfect. It hung loosely from me, being overly large, and I felt like if there was need I'd be able to shrink away and disappear into it.

I wondered what my mom and dad would say about me leaving the house at this time, it was nearly 10pm, and although I knew this wasn't that late it was a school night, so I couldn't see my parents being completely happy with my decision to go out now.

I slipped out of the front door quickly, without them even noticing I had done so, at least something was going my way tonight, I was worried that starting the ignition of my car would disturb my parents, because of they noticed I was gone I was sure to be grounded for quite some time to come, I looked towards the window of my house and could see a blue coloured blur through the curtains, the TV was on so I should be okay.

I started my car and drove off, quickly, down the road.  
Anxiety was getting the better of me, but one thing crossed my mind, San was already ignoring me, so things couldn't get any worse, it wasn't possible, nothing was worse than being ignored by her, at least after this I'd know where I stood.

When I pulled onto Santana's drive, I was grateful to see that neither of her parents were at home, this wasn't a rare occurrence, as they both had a lot of serious work commitmens, but it would've been just my luck for them to have been home tonight.

I walked to the door and knocked as hard as I could, knowing that the door bell didn't work, normally I just walked straight into the house, it virtually being my second home, but tonight that didn't feel right, I knocked again and then sat down on the door step to wait, after two minutes the door hadn't been answered, so I decided I'd just walk in.

Dammit! The door was locked, it was never locked, the door was always open here.

This left me with only one other option, I was not going home until I had seen Santana, I knew the six foot gate leading to the back yard would be locked, but I had no other choice, using all the upper body strength i had acquired from dancing for so many years, I lifted myself up and over the gate, jumping down onto the ground on the other side.

I ran round to the back of the house and looked up at San's dark red curtains, I could just make out the light coming through them, so I knew she must be awake, whatever I chose to do next would come across as very Romeo and Juliet, the options were:  
1. throw pebbles at the window to get her attention or 2. climb up onto San's balcony and knock on the glass doors...

My decision was both, I figured that I would have just enough time to scramble up onto the balcony, using the ladder San hung folded off the balcony to jump onto, then haul myself up the last bit, before she got to the door from the sound of the pebble.

I picked up three, threw the first at the window straightaway, the second as I got to the ladder, which was a good 7 feet off the floor, and knowing I'd have to use all my strength and speed, pulled myself up, when I got to the railing to climb over I threw the third, and then I stood, panting, in the corner, leaning against the railing, hoping I'd be partially concealed by the dark.

I'd been bent over trying to regain my breath from the speed climb when I heard the click of a lock, and there she was, the one person who I had desperately wanted to see, and I can tell you now, she looked like she definitely didn't want to see me.

**Thanks again for reading, reviews would really be appreciated, especially if I could get 10 by the next chapter? Next chapter's going to get a bit angsty, but things can only get better... Phoenix xx**


	4. Unlike her

**Sorry this isn't much longer than the last one but I just wanted to get it to you as quick as I could, seeing as I was so awful with the last chapter, once again thank you for reading, and please enjoy...**

She stood there glaring at me, looking very much as though she had been crying since she left my house in such a hurry.

I slowly started walking towards her, cautiously, so as not to anger her in any way, when I got within arms length of her, I tried to reach out to her, but she took a step back, "what are you doing her?" she hissed at me.

I was completely shocked, never had San used that tone with me, it was the tone she used to protect me, when people called me dumb and other such things, so why was she now using it against me? I can't remember doing anything wrong, I felt tears threatening to spill over, but now was not the time.

"Go home Brittany, it's late", and she turned to walk away from me.  
"Santana Marie Lopez, don't you dare turn away from me, look at me."  
She hesitantly turned round, and I decided to take advantage of her small movements, it was 10:20 pm, and I told myself I'd be home by 11, I took hold of her chin, stopping her from moving away, and if she had any sense, she'd not try to avoid making eye contact.

"San, we need to talk, this is not something we can just leave, we can't have our friendship being ruined because of this one misunderstanding"  
"There's nothing to talk about Brittany, nothing misunderstood, I'm just tired"

I'd let go of her chin during our talking, and she again turned to go inside... Did she really think I was going to let her get away with that so easily? Because I most definitely wasn't.  
I grabbed hold of her hand and tugged her towards me...

"Tired of what, San?"  
She stood looking into my eyes, here we go again I thought, but when I looked into her's, I saw something different this time.

Curiosity, a sense of questioning.

"Just tired B, look it doesn't matter, why are you so bothered anyway?"  
"Because you're you Santana, you're my San, and I need to know that you're okay, and I may not know everything when it comes to school, but I can always tell when someone's not okay, especially when that someone happens to be you."  
"Well Britt, you need to stay away from me, I'm bad, and you can't be dealing with all the bad things about me okay, you just can't"

I didn't know how to respond, I'd never seen her look so weak and vulnerable, and I'd spent a lot of time with her when she was weak and vulnerable, after her heart had been broken and other such teenage things that would lead to her being in this sort of state, but never had she looked like this.

Tears began to race down her cheeks, but not the sort that came with sobbing or any other noise, the quiet painful sort, so I did the only thing that I thought could make it better.

Before she had the chance to move away again I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly against hers, I wanted her to know I was here for her, after the shock had worn off Santana I felt her whole body relax against mine, and then I felt her lips moving against mine, it was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced, I felt the tension lift from between us, I didn't want this to be anything more heated than it was, no tongues, no wandering hands, nothing that would ruin the purity of the moment.

With sweet reluctance I pulled away.

Shit! It dawned on me that I had just cheated on Artie, and from Santana's eyes it looked like reality had just given her a bitch slap that would match her own as well.

"Britt what the fuck was that?!"  
There was no malice in the question, she just sounded alarmed.

"I, I don't know", it came out as a whisper, "it just felt the right thing to do"  
"I was upset, it was a fucking pity kiss"  
Wow. So that hurt "It was not a pity kiss Santana"  
"You've got a boyfriend, you don't want me, you want him, no you don't want him, you've got him, it was just a pity kiss"

I did the only thing I could think to do, once again leaning down to kiss her.

A funny feeling flowed through my body, not unlike an electric shock, except nicer, like my body was being charged with an energy, I began to smile into the kiss, San must have felt me doing so, as I felt her begin to smile as well.  
This time she was the one to separate us, and she stepped back letting out a brief sigh which I couldn't tell if was through being content or upset.

"See, definitely not a pity kiss"  
She pulled me close and I relished at the way we moulded together into one being.  
"Well what happens now?" she whispered, as though saying it aloud would force us back into the reality of the real world, "you're with Wheels"  
"San, I know you don't like him but please don't call him that, he's really nice and I like him"

Woahhh wrong word choice Britt, she looked very upset by this comment

"But I like you as well"  
Her eyes sparkled, if only for a second I saw the interest in her eyes.  
"Well have some sexy time with me then"

My eyes must have looked as though they were about to pop out of my head, a bit like the guinea pig's in that film, what was it, oh yeah Bedtime Stories, I loved that film.  
"San, no, I'm not gonna do that"  
"Why not? We'd be good together, we could make a sex tape one day, it would be so hot, and all the football guys would love it, they'd not even think we were together just that we did it for them"  
"You wouldn't want people to think we were together?"  
"Well no, I'm straight"

What the hell, she'd seemed very into that kiss a couple of minutes back.  
"Well what was that then?"  
"Sure I like you Britt, but I'm straight, we can't date or anything"

I gave her the best look of disappointment and turned away to climb back over the railing, "it's a good job I have Artie then, he at least wants to be in a relationship."

I landed on the ground and quickly climbed over the fence, clearly this was not what she wanted, she hadn't even tried to stop me.

Again I started the engine, but this time I went in the opposite direction, my mom and dad knew I'd been out, and they gave me disapproving looks when I got in, but when I mumbled that I'd been with Santana they're mood soon changed and they wished me goodnight.

Sure it had been a good night when me and San had been kissing, but right now, a good night was one thing this night wasn't.

**I'm really lacking motivation right now, so a couple of reviews would be nice, regardless of whether they're positive or negative, feel free to pm me if you want to talk, have any questions etc. about anything, not even story related, or tell me on review or pm how you might like the story to turn out,**

**Yours, Phoenix xx**


	5. Question avoider

_**This chapter is completely dedicated to SetFireToTheRain01 and Unicornmajeasty, because without them it wouldn't have been written, thank you for your support, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as I've written it even though I have an exam tomorrow :S it's a bit of a filler chapter and the next one should be a bit more exciting... text messages are shown in bold**_

I woke up othe next morning to a text from San:  
**Going for a run, so won't speak til later, I'll pick you up again this morning S**

What the hell, why had she not sent any kisses?  
Was this about last night?... Surely that wasn't fair, it was her that had turned me down.

I decided not to reply, and got on with my usual morning routine, realising I had slightly overslept and needed to hurry up if I was going to grab a shower like I needed to... I then realised that I'd showered last night and really just needed to straighten my hair and add a plait to the front, that shower felt like it was days ago, I suppose last night took a lot more out of me than I had thought.

San honked her horn when she pulled up outside, knowing full well that I would've heard her coming from miles away with her stupidly loud engine, but it made the car mor Santana-ish so I guess I didn't really mind it.

When i reached the car and slid into my seat, the first thing I noticed was that San had sunglasses on, sure she looked good in them and it was summer, but today was not a sunny day, the first thing I thought was had she been drinking last night after I left and got a hang over, but if that was the case I knew full well that I'd be the one driving today as she'd want to have her head out of the window for the fresh air.

What was the worst thing that could happen if I just leaned over quickly and lifted them, she wouldn't lash out at me, she never did, I was the exception. I quickly lifted her sunglasses so they were rested on her head, and straight away saw the reason why she had them on.

Her eyes were red and puffed up, as thoughh she'd been crying allllll night.

"San what's wrong?"  
"Nothing B, can you just put your seatbelt on so I can drive please." it was more of a statement than a question.  
"Look, if you're not gonna answer, at least let me drive, you can leave your car here and get it on the way home"  
"Sure", was the one word reply that I got... brilliant.

We shifted to my car, I had a big, old fashioned safari jeep. I knew it was the car for me as soon as I saw it, it was beautiful.  
Today however, getting in it did not make me smile.  
As soon as we were both buckled in I drove off, intending to make some light conversation with Santana to see how far I could push her with her responses and by that I mean whether we could get back into normal conversation or whether she'd vontinue to freeze me out with short, one-word answers.

"I thought your papi was coming home last night, his car wasn't there?"  
"He had to work", yet again with the short answers.  
"That's a shame, you coulda stayed at mine you know?"  
"Mhmmm", what the hell was that supposed to mean?

"San, can you please just talk to me, I can't cope with this any longer"  
She'd not pushed her sunglasses back down so I could still see her face, she sorta just looked at me and blinked a few times.

"So are you going to Puckerman's glee club party tonight?" Jesus Christ she was good, coming out with that, knowing full well what I meant by talking.  
"Probably, I dunno, Artie asked me to, but I'm not sure at the moment, wouldn't want to be where I'm not wanted, no need to invade", okay that was a bit harsh of me, but I needed to let her know how I felt.

Pain flashed across her eyes, and I knew she had finally registered how her frosty attitude was making me feel... Good! I'd just about had enough, she can't take her feelings out on evreyone else, I wasn't exaclty in the best place after last night, but I wasn't hitting her with the cold shoulder.

"You should come, a party wouldn't be the same without you and how will the unholy trinity beat Puck, Finn and Sam at beer pong if only two of it's members are there?" she offered me with an apologetic and watery smile.  
"I'll see how I feel later I guess"

And that was all that was said until we arrived at school.

In all honesty I was vile all day with Santana all day, and it was very, very deliberate.  
I didn't know how to act around her after that god foresaken kiss, it would have been all okay had she not been so awkward about it this morning and last night but she had, it meant I didn't know know how to act around her, and I hated that, because I usually acted more naturally around her than anyone else.  
It seemed like I was in some strange parallel universe.

I was being a lot more touchy-feeely with Artie than normal, and of course he appreciated that and didn't complain, but you would've thought that he would've noticed that it was only when Santana was in the room, he was meant to be intelligent!  
It was just because I wanted her to see that my relationship was strong and happy and that Artie was the best person for me.

I tried to keep Quinn between us at every possible opportunity.  
See, I know Quinny noticed this because usually I walked in the middle of the Unholy Trinity to prevent the clash of both of their bitchy natures, but today she was the centre, and she totally held back on the HBIC act and tried to get us talking, which resulted in San making some excuse about having to go see her history teacher, or other such rubbish.

"What on all earth is going on between you two? Have you had an argument or something?" Quinn asked, if it wasn't for the fact she used a very soft tone, those questions would have sounded harsh, but instead they came across more as worried.  
"Yeah, something like that"  
"Is that all you're going to give me Britt, I hate seeing you two like this, it's totally unlike how you both normally act, you're normally so close and now you're more distant than I've ever seen you"  
"Maybe we're too close", I mumbled, Quinn looked at me with a raised eyebrow at this statement, but chose to ignore it and carried on walking.

After being gone on at by Artie all day I decided I'd go to Puck's party later that night.  
I knew that it probably wasn't the best idea to get drunk when I was covering the things that had happened but I needed to just have fun, and a Puckerman party is always loaded with booze, so it was the ideal opportunity.

Besides, it was only the glee club so I wouldn't have to wear anything too fancy... or worry about how I would act when drunk, because Rachel Berry drunk was sure to take the attention off me.

**Thanks again for reading... I would really really appreciate reviews *wink wink*... Phoenix xx**


	6. Was it that obvious?

**Hey again, I just want to say thanks to everyone that's read this so far, but more so to those that have reviewed, favourited and followed the story, I really do love you guys, I wasn't finished with this chapter but it was getting a bit long, so I decided I'd just get it up for you guys, Enjoy...**

* * *

I drove San back to mine, often we get ready together before a party, but having not known that we'd end up at mine, San hadn't known to bring her clothes.

We'd barely spoken all day, I hated it, it was so far from how we normally acted, and I just didn't know how to cope with it, I had to make things better, but tonight wasn't going to be the night for that simply because Artie would be there, Saturday we'd be too hungover to fix things, so it would either have to be Saturday night when we'd cleared our heads, or Sunday.

"See you later San?" I said with a half smile, but it was more of a question, we normally went to things like this together in case one of us was sober enough to drive home.  
"Yeah, I'll see you at the party, I'm going early to help Puck set up."

I wasn't happy with that, San and Puckerman 'setting up', I knew things had gone on between them in the past, and I definitely did not want it to happen again... Who am I kidding, it's nothing to do with me, and in all honesty I was 90% certain something would go on, so I suppose I was just going to have to live with it.

As I turned to shut the front door behind me, I took a fleeting glance at her, she was sat in her car, staring intently at where I had been stood just seconds before until I had begun to close the door, everything sure was strange at the moment.

* * *

It was getting on for 4pm, the party started at 8, unlike the stereotypical concept for girls, it really didn't take me so long to get ready, so I figured I'd have a quick nap before getting ready, and that way I'd be able to stay up later too... as long as I didn't get so drunk I'd pass out.

That was a good thing about Puck's glee club parties, even though San and I didn't always make use of it, Puck always gave us the option to stay there, no matter how drunk we were we could find a space in his house to crash and he'd be cool with it.

I woke up at 6pm and, deciding that I wanted to be slightly late so I wasn't the first person there with just the two of them and that I didn't really fancy drinking on an empty stomach, I ventured to the kitchen.

"Hey hunny, you have a nice sleep?" my mom asked, smiling at my probably dishevelled appearance as I arrived downstairs.  
"Yeah thanks mom, can I have some food before I go to this glee thing tonight?"  
"I thought you might get peckish, there's some in the oven, I'm gonna go take Jay to his soccer practice, have a nice time and don't do anything I wouldn't", my mom winked at me as she said this, and hurried off out of the kitchen, calling for my brother to get a move on.  
My mom had been quite a minx in her day, so she didn't really mind me going out to parties and drinking, so long as I didn't get into any trouble whilst I was there, I was really lucky in this way.

I pulled a plate of spaghetti out of the oven, it was plenty warm enough and I soon wolfed it down, I sat staring into space, just thinking and when I looked back at the clock, realised it was 7.43, crap, I really did need to get a move on now.

After taking a quick shower, I dried my hair and put it into loose curls, now it was just to decide what to wear. Before I decided that though, I packed a bag of things I'd need in case I actually did end up staying at Puck's, which tonight I thought was more likely than most other times, seeing as it was unlikely any co-operation was going to happen between me and Santana while things were like this, and although Artie had said I could stay at his, I knew I definitely didn't want to, so unless I walked home, it looked like I would be staying just where I was.

Sleeping bag, pyjama shorts, t shirt, clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, phone charger... I ticked off a mental checklist as I packed, ensuring I had all of my stuff.

Now back to dress choosing, opening my closet I reached for something that caught my eye, a bag hung on the inside of the door with a note pinned to it,

_Britt, I know you've got a boyfriend, but I think there's someone else catching your eye at the moment, and believe me you've definitely caught their's, play hard to get and where this, you'll look stunning, and there's no way they'll be able to resist, Mom x_

What the hell was my mom talking about?  
SHIT!  
She'd realised that I had some sort of feelings for Santana, I mean I thought it was fairly obvious, but only when we were in privacy, and it turned out my mom knew all along.  
Hey, well I guess this means she doesn't mind about her being a girl though, so I was kinda on to a winner.

I was just about to open the bag when a thought crossed my mind, I've got their eye? I've caught Santana's eye?  
I can't have?  
Surely not, all she had done was push me away and try to avoid it, and she didn't want a relationship so she can't have been that into me?  
But for my mom to realise there must have been something there to give it away, something that I hadn't noticed.

Curiosity took over me then, and I decided to forget about the note and check the bag.  
I opened it to find a beautiful dress and pulled it on, and d'you know what, I actually did look good, not amazing, but definitely better than normal.

It was purple, a colour I didn't often wear, not a normal purple though, a more Tyrian purple.  
It was made from a patterned lace, had short sleeves, and came down to about mid thigh.  
It was perfect, hugging my body in all the right places, and having a round neck, preventing it from being too provocative and making it look more classy.

God I loved my mom.

I sat down to do my make up, deciding on big smokey eyes, and just a few extra touches, not wanting to overdo it, adding a few silver accessories and putting on my heels, I walked to my car, throwing my stuff into the back, and jumping into the driver's seat, it was 8.07, and I knew at least Rachel would be there by now, as she was never late for anything apart from her own gatherings, that she liked to make an entrance to.

Puck's house was further away than Santana's it took a good ten minutes in the car, and I thought about all the things Puck would have going on while I was on the way, this was the list of things I thought could happen:  
Definitely a space cleared for dancing DJ decks set up Possibly a dip in the pool or hot tub (I'd brought my swimsuit)  
Beer pong TEQUILAAA!  
Some form of dares or spin the bottle.

When I pulled up at Puck's music was already blaring from the house, I finally began to relax, maybe tonight would go alright.

I decided to leave my bag in the car until later, so that I could just get it if need be, and walked into the house, knowing better than to knock.  
I was immediately met at the door by a louder than normal Rachel Berry, jeez the party had only just started and she was already pretty much drunk, I went into the kitchen to get a drink.

I walked into the kitchen to find the likes of Puck, Santana, Sam, Quinn, Mike, Tina, and Mercedes already there, Finn and Artie hadn't been heard from but everyone thought they should be there, Kurt and Blaine would arrive slightly later on, as they had already had plans before Puck said he was throwing a party, they had said they would come anyway, just not on time.

I was welcomed with a chorus of "Hey Britt"s, and I smiled as I went over to the counter, pouring myself a vodka and cola, may as well start on the hard stuff.  
"Hey guys", I said as I made my way back, we all sat and talked for a while.

"To hell with this, we may as well be at school if we're just gonna talk, I'm gonna go put some music on and get dancing!" Puck yelled over everybody.  
I liked the sound of that, dancing was my thing, getting my grooooove on would definitely make the night better.

Artie had been here a while now, and I spent all the time he'd been here loyally at his side, but as cruel as it may sound I really didn't want to dance with him.

I walked over to Mike and Tina, and asked, "Tina would you mind if I stole your boyfriend for a bit? I'm feeling a dance battle"  
Tina laughed and nodded at me, "yeah Britt, course, just don't out do him too much, can't be having someone sulking all night", she said, kissing Mike on the cheek as he faked offense at her remark, knowing full well she was just kidding, we were very evenly matched.

We marched on to the makeshift dance floor and stood facing each other, everyone making a circle around us, "oo"ing and "ah"ing at us, as we each pulled out all the stops to outdo each other, eventually we just ended up dancing together, which in all honesty outdid the individual dancing by miles, flipping over each other, doing all kinds of moves we never normally did at parties, as they'd take up too much room.

Eventually Mike hugged me and went off to find Tina, during the 'dance battle' as such, when it had been Mike's turn I'd be handed quite a few drinks, and not knowing what they were had just been drinking them, being extremely thirsty from the dancing. I knew they hadn't been spiked or anything like that because nobody in glee was like that, had it been at a football party I wouldn't have dared, the problem was that I'd been mixing drinks, so I'd got drunk pretty quick, I mean it was only just past 10 o'clock but oh well, I'd just have to slow down for a bit.

We all decided to go in the hot tub, everyone went to get their stuff and go get changed, I was one of the first to be done, so I settled myself into the comfiest seat.

Everyone gradually came and got into the water, and I tried my best to get as far from Artie as possible, I really didn't want to be groped under the bubbles, this resulted in me sat between Quinn and Kurt, definitely a safe choice.

Puck came bounding up to the hot tub, grin on his face, "truth or dare", he announced proudly, like he'd made some brilliant scientific discovery.  
There were some groans but really everyone was excited, they just didn't want to have a go themselves.

It started with all the usual, Puck, Finn and Sam took a group dare and ended up running laps of the garden naked, hands on their heads, the typical sex questions, and then it got to Santana and things got interesting, she was sat directly opposite me and I had been trying very hard not to stare at her, she was in a white one piece with no sides, she looked truly breathtaking.

Anyway, San chose truth, everyone, including me, looked at her baffled, but she looked up confidently, and I realised this was her time to show off her promiscuity.

"Go on, I'll let you have 3 questions because I know you're all nosey bastards"  
The boys were looking very excited about this, like they'd already been planning it, but couldn't believe their luck

"Have you had sexual fantasies about someone in this hot tub?" Puck asked confidently, giving her a wink, I gagged, not being able to stomach the thought of her fantasising over Puck.  
"Yeah", Santana replied coolly, she was that relaxed that she had her eyes shut and head back, resting on the wall behind her.  
"Have you ever had a sexual fantasy about a girl?" aha, yeah right, Santana was clearly one of the most straight people I'd ever met, I could tell you that myself, I knew from first hand experience.  
"Yeah", what?! my eyes nearly popped out of my head,as did nearly everyone else's, shock and disbelief registering in their faces, Quinn nearly choked on her drink, the boys looked like they'd just won the lottery, the only people who didn't look surprised were Kurt and Mercedes .

The boys regrouped to decide their next question, clearly not having expected that answer and wanting to change the third question they had come up with.  
This time it was Sam that was going to ask, he cleared his throat, ready to ask the final question...

"Have you had sexual fantasies about a girl.." everyone apart from the boys looked at him oddly, they'd only just asked that, "in this hot tub?"  
We all started to click onto what he had just done, and everyone's eyes turned towards Santana.  
"Sure" she said.

That was it, her one word answer set everyone's head into frenzy, you totally knew it even though nobody said anything, the guys were ecstatic with the discovery, and every single girl started wondering whether it was them, I for some reason wanted it to be me, but I found myself thinking it would be Quinn or even Rachel, because as much as San and Rach bickered, there was a certain chemistry about it.

**Thanks again for reading, I just want to try something out because I've been confused a lot at the moment, so I'm gonna post a question at the end of chapters a lot of the time, and if you're feeling kind enough to answer, it would be greatly appreciated...**

**So the first one is: Is it worth risking losing the best thing in your life to try and get something you know would be better?**

**Thanks again for reading, Phoenix xx**


	7. Her unexpected reaction

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story, I never expected this sort of response, and you encourage me to carry on writing.**

**Sorry this has been a slow update but I've been extra busy these past few weeks, and I now have only one exam left then I'm all yours! I've made this chapter pretty long again to make up for it... Enjoy!**

Although everyone's brains were in overload, the game still went on. Why wouldn't it, it was a way of testing what we expected of each other, and also there was a lot of testing people's nerve.

When It was Artie's turn he chose truth, the question was an obvious choice, how far had him and I had gone, the truth was, not very far indeed, although I had been known for my mischevious antics in the past, with Artie I just really never felt like it, especially if a picture of Santana's face looking at me, with sadness written all over it like that time she saw us kiss, came into my head.

I always happened to find a way out of anything getting too serious with Artie, I'd done well not letting anything happen. It crossed my miind that he may answer incorrectly to make himself look something he wasn't, but he didn't, he just said "Making out", in a glum fashion, showing that he had obviously expected more by now.

The group let out an 'aww' as though it was cute, they clearly just thought we were taking things slow and not rushing, but that was definitely not the case. Santana had a look of disgust on her face as though it was sickening to hear them, I almost laughed but managed to gain control of myself, there was also a definite hint of happiness that nothing had gone on between us, which I must admit was quite good to see...

_Is it bad that I feel this way?_  
_Shouldn't I want these things to happen with Artie?_  
_And why can't I get Santana out of my head, nothing can ever happen between us, she doesn't want it, she's made that very clear._

That's when I landed back in the real world.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly, I looked back at them, just blinking, not having a clue what was going on.

"Quinn chose dare, we dared her to kiss you", Finn mumbled, hmmm, I suppose I could get down with kissing Quinn, it was only Quinn, she was one of my best friends after all, it wouldn't mean anything and better her than, I don't know, Finn.  
I looked at Artie and he showed no objection, I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, but he just shrugged.

Seeing as Quinn was sat right next to me, I just turned, and we pressed our lips together, it was totally innocent, more than a peck so we didn't get totally slated by the guys, but nothing heated, if anything it was friendly.

We pulled apart and I winked at Quinn cheekily, turning back to face everyone else.

"What was that?!" Puck exclaimed, "that was barely a hug never mind a kiss"  
"You never stated how long or how intimate Puckerman", Quinn said, giving him the finger.  
"Well you knew what we meant"

We both just sat and looked smugly at him.

"Well anyway Britt it's your turn"  
"Dare"  
The boys mainly chose for the girls and the girls for the boys, unless someone of the same sex had a good suggestion, however this time it just stayed within the boys, it seemed like the girls all felt they knew everything they wanted to about me, which I was glad about, my friends should know everything they want to about me, I don't keep things from them, I'm a pretty open person really.

"We dare you to kiss Santana, but proper kiss... in fact no, make out with her, properly!", Sam almost shouted, getting more excited as he got further along the dare.  
Well this wasn't good for me, after how she'd treated me today I knew I was going to have to take some vile forfeit now, and I really wasn't in the mood.

Seconds passed, and everyone was watching me, waiting for me to move towards San.  
"I, erm I...", I mumbled, ready to use my excuse of it wasn't fair on Artie.  
"What are you waiting for B?" San asked, fire burning in her eyes, my head lifted in shock, and our eyes met, maybe I wouldn't have to take the forfeit after all.

She used her head to gesture me over to her, and I knew right away that now the opportunity was there, I was definitely going to take it.  
This time I didn't even check whether Artie was bothered, this was what I wanted.

I went through the water, across to Santana, and straddled her, feeling the water bubble around me, I bent down and kissed her with all the heat I could muster, holding nothing back.  
She seemed to be doing the exact same.

I sucked on her bottom lip, being sure I heard her let out a moan that was only audible to me.  
She quickly separated my lips, moving her tongue to mine.  
We were definitely getting too into this, my hands were in her hair, her's under the water, roaming my stomach and hips where nobody else could see.

I decided to play a bit of a wild card and began to nibble on her tongue, I felt her jump from the shock, but she let me carry on so I thought she wanted more.

Fire was burning within me, I felt warmer than normal, I started to pull away but her hands went to my thighs, so nobody would notice, holding me in place.  
Our lips worked wonders together, moving around in complete coordination, sure our noses bumped a couple of times but I just found it cute.

She suddenly shifted her weight slightly, and her thigh hit my centre.  
I hadn't realised how turned on I had been getting, and I was just about to start rocking into her thigh when I remembered where we were.  
We'd been going at it for some time and I sort of nuzzled her whilst still having our lips attached to get her attention.

She opened her eyes and I looked both ways to indicate what I meant.  
I know we'd only been awkward with each other for a day, but at that moment I realised how much I'd missed her coffee coloured eyes.  
They were a lot darker than usual, and I could see the want in them, but she sort of nodded to let me know she knew what I meant, and we pulled apart ever so slightly, quickly pecking each other on the lips sweetly, so as nobody would notice.

We then made the seperation more obvious, however I stayed straddling San, settling myself on her lap.

I looked round and everyone was more wide eyed than they were when San had announced what she had.  
Shit.

"Wooooow", Sam let out.

Everyone was looking at us in utter shock, well that hadn't gone to plan.  
I can't believe I let that happen.

More than one of the boys was sitting quite awkwardly, I chuckled to myself.

"We put on quite a show hey guys?" San asked, raising her eyebrows, I knew she wanted me to play along.  
"Not like we anticipated something like this coming from you or anything so planned we'd see how many of you ended up, well, hot and bothered", I said suggestively and we both let out a laugh as I slipped off Santana's lap and went back over to Quinn.

Some of the girls were smirking at how well the boys had been played, whilst the boys looked embarrassed, especially as Santana decided now would be the right time to make everyone get out of the hot tub.

I would imagine some of the boys would wear looser swim shorts next time we had a party, all the girls made them get out first and we did giggle.

After getting dry and changed into more comfortable clothes, (so a tank top and short shorts for me) we all went back downstairs and carried on with the party.  
Everybody had decided they would stay at Puck's, so pretty much everybody was ready for bed.

But that definitely did not mean the party was about to stop, I went in to the kitchen with the more harcore drinkers, Q, San, Puck, Finn, Sam, and the not so hardcore Rachel Berry, and downed several shots, knowing that they wouldn't effect me for a few more minutes I went back towards the dance floor so I could do what I do best.

As I got into a space, Puck came up behind me, threw me over his shoulder and marched me back into the kitchen.  
"Body shots", he announced.  
Well this was going to be fun, considering I was now starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

I got myself a beer and stood round the kitchen counter with the others, a couple of people had decided they had drunk enough and didn't want to drink any more, leaving the rest of us to partner up, Rachel was flitting between Quinn and Finn,she ended up with Finn, because although most of the girls would happily do body shots with girls, the boys wouldn't, and although both girls showed a hint of disappointment (what was that about?).

These were the final pairings:  
Rachel and Finn Quinn and Puck Kurt and Blaine Sam and Mercedes San and I

At this point Tina and Mike departed, I would say to the spare room, Artie looked jealously at them, as though thinking that we should be doing the same thing, but in all honesty, body shots gave me a perfectly good reason to be up close to Santana so I was definitely staying right where I was.

We took it in turns, as there was only one counter that we could lie on.  
When it got to mine and San's turn, she asked if she could go first, which i was fine with, the others were deciding where the salt would go, as we had done this throughout to make things more exciting.  
They chose my neck, so I lay down, let them put it on me, and took the lime into my mouth.

I wish they hadn't have chosen my neck.  
God it was so hard not to try and kiss her when they'd chosen my neck.

She licked the salt, letting her mouth lie there longer than it should, sucking at my skin, I'm almost certain she would've left a mark.  
It made me so turned on.  
It may have been deliberate after they'd seen our performance earlier, and I had no choice but to fight my urges so as not to make a mess of the situation and make people think there was something actually going on between us.

Next was the shot, which she took in one fluid motion.

She then pulled me up by my shoulders, taking the lime from my mouth biting it, throwing it aside and then kissing me fiercely, so that the heat of the alcohol spread to my lips making them tinlge.  
There was a cheer from the rest of the group and I lightly hopped off the counter, smiling sweetly, to allow Kurt and Blaine to have their first turn.

By the time it got back to me and San, everyone was rather hot and bothered and even more so were they wasted, Artie had wheeled off, not wanting to watch any further, so I decided now would be the ideal time to take advantage of the situation and have some fun.

This idea went even further my way when they chose the salt to be right down the centre of Santana's chest.  
I was hesitant at the thought of everybody watching, but they were so drunk, and so were we, so we had a ready made excuse.

Santana was more than happy to comply, wipping off her tank so that she lay in just her shorts and bra and placing the salt on herself.

"Shot! Shot! Shot! Shot! Shot!" everyone was shouting, I bent down licking up the salt, making sure to swirl my tongue as much as possible and cover more area than necessary.

Her breathing sped up and she shuddered beneath me.  
I decided that was just about enough toying with her.

I threw the shot back, quickly dealing with the lime, then lifted Santana's hands so they were out to the side of her, and held them down so I had her pinned.

I kissed her, and everyone cheered more this time.  
When I pulled away they booed, so Santana leaned up again to take my lip between hers, this was more passionate than the kiss we had shared only seconds earlier, and somewhere along the line I let go of Santana's hands.  
They ended up cupping my behind firmly, with the occasional squeeze.  
It was very satisfying, especially seeing as she could've put her hands anywhere, and I definitely was not complaining.

**Thanks again for reading, I'm not going to ask a question this time because I don't want it to look like I'm just begging for reviews... it's totally up to you whether you review or PM me or what not, I will always reply to PM's or questions about anything, and I take advice on board very openly... Phoenix xx**


	8. Over before it started?

**Hey guys, I'm back, so sorry to disappear like that but been struggling with some personal issues and although writing helps me once I start, I really struggle to find the motivation to start writing in the first place. If I disappear like that again feel free to PM me and tell me to get my arse moving.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows, I truly do appreciate it.**

**This chapter's longer than my others have been and I hope you enjoy it...**

I walked away before everyone else had the chance to finish up their turns, not wanting to watch any further.

Although my head was spinning from not only confusion about what had just happened, but the vast quantity of alcohol I had consumed as well, I grabbed another cup of beer and headed to the living room which was where I would find the music.

As I entered the room, I decided to just try and work through what was going on in my brain, taking a seat on the sofa.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" a very familiar voice said, I turned to find Artie, having not noticed his placement in the room his words surprised me and I jumped.  
"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, I could've guessed really and quite easily so, however I didn't get the issue, it wasn't like me and Santana had done anything that outrageous, we hadn't had sex, I hadn't cheated on him properly, he hadn't tried to stop me when they suggested I make out with another girl, so he couldn't class this as cheating, he'd been quite content to sit and perv at our actions.

"You've made me look like such an idiot, the way you kissed Santana was more heated than the way you've ever kissed me and you've gone as far with her tonight as you have with me in our whole relationship... AND everybody knows that!"  
Is this what this was about? He was jealous of the kiss? Or I wasn't living up to what he'd expected?

"Did you think that just because I'm on the cheerio's I was going to be some whore? Because I'm most certainly not."  
Our voices were starting to raise now, although I didn't really want anyone to overhear this argument, I couldn't help but begin to shout, he was making me so angry, I was on the verge of going into a rage.  
"I just thought that with a reputation like your's you would have put out by now"

That was a low blow, sure I had done a few things in the past, but they were mainly when under the influence, and normally one night stands, in relationships I tried to slow things down and make the bond as strong as possible to make sure they weren't after only one thing.

"So you're just with me to have sex? Is that it? Apart from that am I just here to fill some of your time and make you look good because you've got one of the most popular girls in McKinley?"  
"That is part of your appeal, and I bet if I were Santana you would have had sex with me or if I hadn't been here tonight you two would've done"  
"We've never even hooked up Artie in all the years we've known each other, which is virtually since birth, she's my best friend, I would never have sex with her in case it ruined that"  
"So if she wasn't your best friend you would?!"  
"I didn't say that, I mean I know she's beautiful and funny and the absolute perfect best friend but that by no means is me saying I would have sex with her"  
"You just take your stupid barbie ass over to her and have dyke sex all night long, you disgust me"

I looked at him with nothing but hatred in my eyes, how could he even say that, what the hell would make him want to say that, we had both lowered the volume a bit, not wanting anyone to hear our argument, and towards the end of it we had taken to very aggressive whispers and a lot of pointed fingers.

"We're done!" we both said simultaneously and that was that, Artie clearly wasn't who he pretended to be, I was glad that nobody had heard our argument, but if they had done they would know what a horrible person Artie truly was.

He wheeled off somewhere, at some point I had clearly jumped to my feet to defend myself and I slumped back down on to the sofa.

After sitting for a moment I felt the tears begin to roll down my cheeks, they reminded me of waves at the beach, very soothing and therapeutic, but unlike sea waves this wasn't because of their beauty but because they allowed my emotion to release. For the second time tonight I jumped from the shock of a noise, this time it was just a door gently banging shut.

I felt familiar arms tug me towards a familiar body, and at that point I really began to sob.

When you're upset and someone tries to comfort you, why do you always cry harder? My theory was that having someone there to support and comfort you meant that the strength you had to hold to keep yourself going before they were there got released because the other person could now provide that strength for you.

My strength was most definitely gone.  
He called me stupid.  
I know I wasn't the smartest kid, far from it, but it was my biggest insecurity, and even though I hadn't fallen in love with Artie I had trusted him, through calling me stupid my self confidence had become like a mirror thrown to the floor: shattered and irreplaceable.

"Lo que un pendejo!" she'd started on her spanish muttering now, which let me know she would kill Artie if she got hold of him.  
"How can he even treat you like that, it's a disgrace, you're you, why would anybody want to treat you like that, it's like telling an angel they deserve to be in hell"  
She was mad, really mad.

"It doesn't matter", I said quietly, my voice weak, "I've got you for a best friend, so I don't need him"  
When I said best friend, her eyes sort of dulled for a moment...  
Did she not want to be my best friend any more after what had happened over the past few days?  
I couldn't afford to lose her as well, I'd be nothing without her, completely broken.

I offered her a watery smile, and she gave me a cute half smile back.  
Music had begun playing loudly outside, so she got up, offering me her hand and pulling me to my feet.

We walked through the kitchen, picking up more drinks as we did so, and made our way to the back of the house.

Everyone was in the garden now, everyone was outrageously drunk and appeared to be very horny, which meant I could get away with doing what the hell I liked, chances being nobody would remember it.  
All the couples were either dancing together or off in a corner making out.  
I noticed the likes of Puck and Finn sat in a corner looking depressed, Sam was dancing with Mercedes and they were looking as though they were very much enjoying themselves.  
Quite surprised that Quinn and Rachel weren't entertaining the other two boys, I looked around to see where they were, to my surprise they were in the hot tub, alone, Rachel's head leaning back against the wall, her face showing nothing but pleasure as Quinn got to work on her neck.

I nudged Santana with my elbow and then gestured with my head towards the two of them.  
She smirked as though she had predicted this very thing happening and I knew she was going to give both of them shit about it for ages.  
"Jeeeez, I have no problem with Quinn finally showing her lesbian side, but she could have at least chosen someone better than the hobbit, I mean she could've got someone so much hotter"  
I chuckled at San's pretend dislike of Rachel.

The only thing I now wanted to do was dance.  
With Santana.  
In what was probably a very inappropriate way.

She let me lead her by the hand to where everyone else was dancing, by the pool.  
The music automatically ran through my body, and I began to dance.  
San danced as well, she wasn't a dancer to the extent that I was, but she knew how to hold her own.  
We danced well at first, and then the next thing I know we were both grinding on each other, up and down each other's bodies we went.

It was hot.

Hotter than anything I'd ever experienced before.  
Our legs tangled, us being stood together that close, and we moved at one.  
However as the song changed, we had a change in rhythm.

My thigh clashed with Santana's center as her's did the same with mine.  
My eyes nearly popped out of my head and her's locked onto mine, shock apparent on her features.  
We both elicited soft moans that due to the music only each other could hear.

It was magic, and it ended up instead of us grinding, us sort of humping each other's thighs... in the garden... where everyone could see us if they wanted to... But hell, that didn't stop us.  
I ran my eyes over our tangled bodies, and when I reached Santana's face and eyes again, my heart fluttered.  
Her lips touched mine briefly, her initiating what had only been a simple peck, but I understood.  
She wanted to know if after everything that had gone on with Artie this was okay. Tears almost filled my eyes at how even drunk Santana was still so thoughtful of me.  
She was giving me the reins and to confirm that it was fine I knew that all I had to do was give her a peck back, it was nothing more than friendly, which was quite ironic given the moans that kept accidentally falling from our mouths.  
But I didn't want friendly, I wanted more than that, I needed more than that.

Her eyes were focused on a point far away and I knew she was thinking, taking her by surprise I took her bottom lip between mine, certainly grabbing her attention.  
Passion ripped through us, the kiss was fast and heated, tongues battling for dominance, the occasional nip here and there, and as she sucked on my tongue I felt my eyes roll back into my head.  
I pulled apart from her and she looked disappointed and worried as though she thought she'd done something wrong, but I just attached myself to her earlobe instead and a smile soon returned to her face.

I had a sudden feeling of falling, and when I say this don't think I'm being all sweet, I do not mean falling in love, I mean the kind of falling that you feel in your sleep that makes you wake up panicked.  
I still had hold of Santana and she still had hold of me, so we must have both been falling.  
I felt my body hit something and then sink into it, water, the pool.

Definitely the pool, my nose stung as the chlorinated water rushed up it.

Why the hell were we in the pool?  
As we emerged, I began to panic, not being able to breathe properly, my body wasn't responding and I couldn't tread water properly.

I felt Santana's strong body glide underneath me so that we were both lay on our backs as she pulled me to the side of the pool.  
She placed my back to the edge of the pool and then her arms under mine and her hands on the edge of the pool so that she was holding me up/

"B, are you okay?" she asked, with concern in her eyes.  
I nodded, not being able to manage anything else, still having little breath.

She rubbed her nose against mine and I thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.  
She did it again, but more as a nudge to push my head backwards so she would have access to my mouth.  
The kiss she then gave me was gentle, she didn't allow my tongue into her mouth and never tried to place her own in my (even though I would definitely have let her) when I tried she just shook her head subtly so that I knew I wasn't allowed.

She rested her forehead on mine.  
"You're not really helping me get my breath back", I murmured playfully.  
She just looked away bashfully.

We got out of the pool, our dresses soaked, possibly ruined and found that although we had just shared a passionate kiss after the commotion of falling into the pool, not a single pair of eyes was on us.  
Puck was stood by Artie, and he looked angry.  
Artie was the reason we fell in the pool, of course, how could I not see that, he would obviously do something like that.

"That was not cool man, even if she was cheating on you, it was hot, it was with Santana and you can't do that to girls, and they're drunk, it will be meaningless and they could have drowned", typical Puck had to say something that ruined the sentiment of what he was doing but I still really appreciated what he was saying.  
Santana moved away from me and I thought I'd done something wrong, but next thing she was stood by the side of Puck glaring at Artie.  
"She didn't cheat on him Noah", San was the only person besides Puck's mum who could get away with calling him Noah, "Artie finished things with her earlier tonight because he couldn't handle how steamy things had gotten in the hot tub or during the body shots"

Puck looked outraged, "Is that really what this is dude? You're jealous of a game?"  
"What! No! Something's clearly going on between them, they didn't have to be virtually having sex with each other then, did they?" Artie defended himself.  
Puck looked between me and Santana now, "well is there something going on between you two?" he asked.  
I looked at Santana, and she offered me a sad smile before shaking her head, which I copied.  
"No you've seen only half as much as we've actually drunk tonight and we were just dancing and things got hotter than intended", her small voice told me she knew this would hurt me, and it did, was this all that this was to her, was it just nothing?

"Get out of my house Artie"  
He knew better than to argue with Puck and left at once.

"If you don't mind we're gonna go get dry", San said, and everyone went back to what they had been doing before,as though nothing had happened.

Santana got hold of my hand, I didn't pull away but I didn't hold it back either.  
I actually thought tonight might have been a chance for us, but no, it was some meaningless fun like most flings she had and I felt a fool.

"Britt?"  
I just looked straight ahead.  
Being broken up with and used all in one night was a lot to take in.  
Tears began to build in my eyes, but I didn't want them to fall, so I just ignored her.

**So we've got Artie out of the picture (yayyyyy) but it's all about whether Santana wants to work things out with Britt. I apologise for any spanish speakers in case it was inaccurate (I'm not a language person and had to use a translator)**

**Thanks for reading, all reviews are appreciated as are follows and favourites, I'll have the next chapter up by Friday (hopefully)... Phoenix xx**


	9. Rejection can be sweet

**I know I know, this was a slower update than I said it would be, but hey, still a heck of a lot quicker than normal right? It's also a bit shorter than some of my other more recent chapters have been, and that's because I didn't want to move on to the next day in this chapter.**

**Thank you again for reading etc. and here's this chapter...**

"B please?"  
How could she even dare use my initial on me like that.  
When I heard it in her voice it was difficult to resist, usually it was just damn annoying.

I just shook my head, doing everything I could not to look at her, knowing that if I did I would totally break down.  
She grabbed hold of my chin, "look at me", she said.  
This all seemed too familiar, a complete role reversal from yesterday night? Was it only that long ago? It seemed like it had been days since then, about a week (no point over exaggerating).

"I didn't mean a word of what I said, but if I'd said there was something going on between us, we would have looked like we were in the wrong rather than Artie"  
"Ahh okay, does that mean that after tonight you'll say there is something happening?" I asked hopefully.  
"Nooooooooooo", she said, looking at me as though I had come straight from the local mental asylum.  
I felt my face drop, and she clearly noticed it too.

"B it's not that simple, maybe we can give things a go, just without anyone knowing for now?"  
Without anyone knowing, how was that meant to work? "How am I meant to take you out on dates without anybody finding out?" I asked, voicing my worries for once rather than just bottling them up like I would normally, I figured I may as well be honest whilst I had the opportunity because I knew I would jump at any chance to be with Santana, even if it was in secret and if I didn't say this now I never would.

"We'd work something out, you know we would but I'm just not ready to face labels, I don't want one"  
"We'll just see how things go for a bit then? I can't see how this will work"  
"Okay, two weeks and then if things aren't right we'll stop before we lose our friendship"  
I liked that suggestion, I didn't want to lose what we already had, but the thought of having more was irresistable.

I gave a shy nod, showing I was willing to give it a try and she gave me a lingering kiss that left me wanting more.  
"Are we sharing a room like normal or is that out of bounds now we're together?" she asked, not wanting to assume that things would still go exactly as normal.  
"I'll go get my stuff and meet you in which room?" I asked.  
"Puck's mom's, I'm the only person that's allowed to stay in there when she's out of town and if we sleep anywhere else there won't be enough room for people", Santana reminded me.  
"Well I'll be there in five", I said and wiggled my eyebrows before giving her a cheeky wink and turning to go get my stuff, deliberately wiggling my behind more than normal, and as expected when I glanced over my shoulder she was sure as hell staring at me.

When I got back to the room she was lay in bed, settled, but from what I could tell she was only in her underwear, I gulped visibly and audibly before going into the bathroom to get changed. The only reason I went into the bathroom was because my clothes were soaked all the way through and I didn't want to change my underwear in front of her.  
Although I'd known San for years and she had seen me naked before, we were a couple now and it didn't feel right, we'd not even had a first date yet.  
I put some clean underwear on and pulled the sweater on that I'd gone to San's house in yesterday.

I walked out of the bathroom and San was sat reading a book with her glasses on, alongside her family, Q, Puck and I were the only people that knew San needed glasses, as she refused to wear them for school, thinking it would kill her badass reputation.  
I thought she looked sexy in them, sexier still if she'd been wearing a suit and looked like a business woman but we might get round to fixing that someday.  
She looked at me, pushing her glasses up her nose, then letting her eyes wander my bare legs.

San patted the bed next to her inviting me to sit there.  
I made my way over and sat on top of the covers, next to her with my legs stretched out.

"Nice sweater B", Santana said with a smirk on her face.  
"Umm thanks?", I replied, wondering why she found it so funny.  
"You do know it's mine right? I left it at your's by accident the other weekend and thought I may as well leave it there in case I needed it again some time"  
Well I hadn't known, but now I obviously did, and that was clearly why I had found the scent so comforting.  
How had I not realised before now that it was her's? I would've seen her wearing it, and the smell of coffee (yes not only her eyes were like coffee, but her smell also) overpowered by that of vanilla was distinctly Santana.  
"D-do you want it back?" I questioned, my hands straight away reaching for the bottom of the sweater to pull it over my head.  
She chuckled, "no don't be silly, you might get cold, plus it's kinda cute that you're wearing my clothes, I'll have to leave you some more"

I moved closer to her after she told me this and nuzzled into her neck.  
I could feel myself losing all self control and began to suck on the right side of her neck, deciding if we couldn't act like a couple in public I would at least mark her as mine, sure it was a very animalistic thing to do, but it reassured me, and hopefully her having that mark there would remind her that she was only mine and to be laying off those beastly jocks.

"Are you trying to claim your territory?" Santana asked, a half smile playing on her lips.  
How did she always manage to know exactly what was going on? It was so unfair.  
"Maaaaaybe" I said.  
"Well in that case I better claim my own too"  
Our talking had distracted me enough to unattach myself from her neck, giving her the perfect opportunity to attack my own.  
She went for my pulse point, and began licking, which turned into sucking, which turned into nipping, which turned me on.

I let out a low guttural moan.  
Santana had been leaning over my body, half resting on it, so I flipped her, swinging my leg over her waist at the sam time to straddle her.  
Her eyes widened, but she submitted to me, when I placed a forceful kiss on her lips, knocking her back onto the pillow.  
I allowed the kiss to get lower, and began kissing down the middle of her breasts.  
San's eyes began to roll back into her head, and I loved the effect I was having on her, so decided to carry on with my exploration of her body.

Slowly, I moved my hands up to the material of her bra, and began to massage her breasts through the material.  
"Oh my god B, that feels so good", San moaned, but in the same instant it was as though reality hit.  
"Britt you need to get off me she said, trying not to let me have the effect on her that I desired.  
"But why San, are you not enjoying it?" I asked with a pout on my face, and then locked my lips onto her collar bone.  
"Of course...mmmm... I am, b-but we can't do this now", her voice trembled as she spoke, and I knew how hard I was making this for her.  
"Why on earth not if you're enjoying it?"  
I really didn't understand why she didn't want me to do this.

"B, I want things between us to be done properly, like they should be traditionally"  
"No offence or anything San, but why is this rule only for me and nobody else you've ever been with, and if we're being traditional we need to go and find some strapping young men", sarcasm was the only tone to my voice, I was beginning to get quite offended now, did she not want me, was that the problem?  
"I just don't want us to lose our friendship through going about this the wrong way Britt, we can't mess up what we already have because we're trying something new"  
She had a point, and although I didn't want to admit it, it was definitely a very valid one.  
I Released her collar bone from my lips and asked, "well when can we resume this then?"  
Santana appeared overcome by thought, this was something she seemingly actually hadn't taken into consideration.  
"Hmmm, well after five dates at least... so sixth date or after?"

Was she kidding me, we weren't able to go out in public easily so who knew how far apart these dates would be, I could be waiting months.  
"Sannnn", I whined, "I can't wait that long, all I want to do is well, you" I said.  
"Woahhh, someone's still drunk", Santana said playfully.  
Well I guess I was, San's sensible thinking had shown she'd sobered up a lot, but I would never be this forward without out drink in my system, the alcohol was definitely doing most of my speaking (and acting) for me tonight, but sp far things had gone pretty well, who am I kidding, they'd gone amazing, so there seemed no point trying to gain control of myself now.

"I'm not thaaaat drunk San, I've not been stripper Britt tonight"  
"I suppose that is true", San said letting out a throaty laugh, "it's a good job because I don't want any of those pervs seeing what's mine"  
I sighed contentedly, this was how things were meant to be.

We just lay for a bit, Santana reading, me thinking.  
"Maybe we'll be able to go on a double date with Q and Rachel!" I exclaimed as though it was the best idea I had ever had.  
"No way, I'm not going anywhere with man hands and fabgay, I'd seriously rather die, and they might just be a drunk hook up"  
"I've seen the way they look at each other San, it's real, it's just taken them to have a few drinks to realise that"  
"Still, not a chance on this earth! And in that case any other place in space and time!"  
"Owhhh but San, if they get together for real tonight then we'd have the same anniversary and how cute would that be"  
"Hideous", was the only word Santana had to say, fake heaving to show what she thought of the idea.  
"Very mature S", I winked.  
"If there anniversary is today then I'll have to break up with you until tomorrow so we have different anniversaries, because no way am I sharing, Berry would totally try and steal our thunder"  
"What thunder San? It's sunny out", she really had me confused at that one.

Santana smiled at me as though I'd just said something cute and I really didn't know why as I had been totally serious.  
"Let's go to sleep now B, we want to get as much sleep as possible so it hopefully aids the hangovers we'll have in the morning"

I climbed under the covers and got myself settled.  
"Night San"  
"Goodnight Britt"  
We turned so that we were facing each other rather than spooning, her forehead resting on mine, our arms over each other's waists, legs tangled in a much more innocent way than they had been earlier by the pool.  
I allowed my body to relax and my breathing to level out as I fell into a blissful sleep.

**Thank you again for reading, I just want to say that I'm now putting myself out there as a Beta reader, so if any of you fancy taking me on, hit me up because I'd be more than happy to! It would be a real honour.**

**Please review if you have the time, just drop me a line of encouragement it really does help as I'm sure you know, it'll take less than a minute out of your time to make a girl smile... Phoenix xx**


End file.
